


Neurodivergent of a Took

by itzmelanieaphfan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ADHD, F/M, Life is bad sorry, M/M, Merry is trans male, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV First Person, Pippin has ADHD, Pippin is non-binary, Plus sensory overloads that I know too well :P, Trans Character, he/him pronouns, never gets updated, so yeet, this is about him getting through it and all the challenges that come with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzmelanieaphfan/pseuds/itzmelanieaphfan
Summary: Pippin knew he didn’t think like everyone else early on. He gets roped into a journey, and you get to read his struggles with ADHD as the quest progresses.





	Neurodivergent of a Took

**Author's Note:**

> New to this. It’s 4:03 am. ADHD keeping me up. Let’s write prologue.

_So... I’m awake now. Guess that’s a thing. Hey, I’m at Merry's house! Why am I here? Oh yeah, sleepover. So I guess he’s up, so I’ll just go down and get some breakfast._ I walk out of his room and close the door behind me.  _Doodoodoo, walking down stairs. Oh, he’s already eating._ “Goodmorning, Merry!” I ay, as I smile and sit down. “Morning, Pip.” He says through a mouthful of eggs. _Ooh, eggs! I like eggs. I’ll have some. Wait, did I close the door? Not really worth checking, I guess. What was I doing? Of yeah, eggs._ I shovel some eggs on my plate and start eating them. _These taste pretty good! Wonder what we’re doing today._  “So, any plans for today, or just being lazy?” “Come on Pip, we both know you can’t stay still more than five minutes. I was thinking we'd get some vegetables from Farmer Maggot?” “That’s good, let’s do that!” I quickly finish my breakfast and get up. “I’ll go get ready, then let’s go!” I run up the stairs, and see that the door's closed. _Okay, so I did do that._  I open the door, and get changed. I run back downstairs, and see that Merry is already outside. I grab my scarf from the banister, seeing as I always for get to put it on a hook. I put it on, and see Merry's mother in his living room. ”Goodbye, Aunt Esmie!” She waves, as I spring out the door. Her name is Esmeralda, but I’ve called her Aunt Esmie since I was little, seeing as I couldn’t remember her full name. Plus, it’s easier to say.

“Race you to his farm, Merry!” I yell, as I run past him. _No one can compare to my excessive hyperness! Is that a word? Is now, I guess. The wind is kinda cold and it feels weird._ I slow down to rub my face. This happens often, since I feel things more than others do. _This is a sensory overload. Mom’s be proud knowing I figured it out myself. FRICK, Merry's catching up!_ I start to feel one of my hairs on my cheek. _Gosh, why do I feel that so much, what’s that on the back of my neck, need to get that hair off my cheek, my elbow feels weird, why's it so loud?_ I keep running, and I grab some carrots, and feel the ridges in them. Feeling frequent textures usually helps me calm down. _Okay, that’s a lot better. Wait, why am I running! Too fast, can’t stop. AAAAAAAGH!_

Merry, and I crash though some corn stalks, and land on two other hobbits. _Hey, that’s Frodo!_  “Merry, it’s Frodo Baggins!” “Frodo!” I felt off of Frodo, and Merry gets off of Sam. _Darn it, that barking's really loud. Wait, barking?_  Sam seems to hear it a bit after I do. “You’ve been in Farmer Maggot's crops again, haven’t you!” We all start running, and fall down a hill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that’s all for now! Wow, it’s already 4:42! That was fast! Hope y'all like it!


End file.
